Black Dawn
by airmaple20
Summary: Sebastian meets a girl of is own kind, and soon finds himself in a BIG situation. (O/C)


Chapter One:

His Butler, Sensual

Written By: Cynthia Jeanis  
and Savannah Proctor

Two solemn figures walked through a dark and dismal street in England. They stopped in front of a whimpering creature known as the female. The taller figure looked down at the crouched up, crying girl. "Young master, what shall I do with it?"  
The smaller figure looked down, blankly. He watched as she shook and cowered in the corner from them. "Hmmm? Why not take her with us to the manor, Sebastian?"  
Sebastian's smile was dark and curved upward as if he were smiling demonically. He placed his right hand across his chest and bowed slightly. "Yes, young master," he stated quietly as he walked over to the girl. His smile still demonic, he lifted her up over his shoulder with ease.

As Sebastian and the young master walked into the manor, they were greeted by the staff. Mey-Ren looked at Sebastian and noticed a small figure in his arms. "What are you holding in your arms, Sebastian?"  
Sebastian simply sat down the girl on a chair. She was still crying. "We found her crouched in a corner crying. We couldn't just leave her there," the young master said as he looked at the girl once more. She was still crying. She refused to open her eyes to all the new voices she was hearing as she continued to cry.  
The young master looked at what she was wearing. She was in long dark blue dress with gray ribbons and pink flower accents with a dark blue hat. She had medium lengths mahogany red hair. She opened her eyes slightly and stopped crying to reveal eyes as red and demonic as Sebastian's eyes.  
The young master looked up to see Sebastian pull back surprised and blush slightly. "Young master, what have we here," he asked, trying to cover up his actions. He coughed slightly to clear his throat and compose himself properly. Ciel looked down pleasantly. "What we have here is another house maid for Mey-Ren to look after."  
Mey-Ren looked at her and smiled. "How lovely! Another house maid to help me out! Whatever is your name, young lady?"  
The little girl looked around the room. She noticed Sebastian and how he was blushing. She slightly smiled. "My name is Dawn Lovotta. And I am thankful to be your new house maid. But I must ask. What are all your names?"  
"Welcome Miss Dawn to the Phantomhive manor. This is our young master Ciel Phantomhive. I am Sebastian, the head house butler. This is Finny, the gardener, Boldry, the chef. And Tonaka the second butler. And you met Mey-Ren, the house maid. Now I'll show you to your room. Please follow me Miss Dawn to your room. Young Master would the outside house be alright?"  
Ciel looked at Sebastian with a surprised look on his face. "What do you mean the house outside? I never instructed for a house to be built!" Ceil glared at Sebastian. "Show me and then I will decide if that is where she will stay."

Ciel, Sebastian, and Dawn walked to the small cottage that was hidden by trees. It was a small little cottage looking house. The outside was the color of the sky; the door was handmade with real wood. There were two windows in the front. "I built every piece of this house. Shall we go inside?"  
Sebastian opened the door to an amazing living room. The rooms color midnight blue. The candle lit chandelier lit the room so perfectly; everything is highlighted with a golden ray of light. They walked to the kitchen, the counter was black marble. The table was a dark brown hand crafted wood, the chairs was just like the table.  
Next was the master bedroom. The bed was a king size and had a sky blue canopy, the blanket was a satin blue. The master bath had a large bath, and black marble counters and two sinks.  
In the hallway held three more doors. One was a guest bedroom another was another bathroom. The third was locked. "What's in this room Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Dawn tried to find a way to see what's inside. Sebastian stepped in front of the door. When he touched Dawn his face lit up and a bright spark flashed in his eyes. He pushed up against the door farther, trying to keep this feeling from getting to him.  
Dawn noticed how Sebastian reacted to her touch. She moved a little closer to him trying to guess what is behind the door. "Meow," Dawn purred, seductively, pushing up against him more. Sebastian's face was inches away from hers, and the heat he was feeling was unnatural. Dawn lowered her eyes in seduction as she twirled her finger in his hair.  
Ciel's face lit up as she continued to pressure Sebastian. "What do you think you are doing, Dawn? This is a very inappropriate action to perform in front of your master."  
Dawn looked at him, smiling. "But young master, don't you want to know what's behind the door as well?"  
Ciel waved his hand dismissively. "Please continue with what you are doing then," he stated, looking away.  
Dawn smiled seductively toward Sebastian. "Open the door, and I'll let you go," she stated, stroking his chest. Sebastian looked away from her, trying to ignore what was happening. Dawn noticed this, and this annoyed her. "Alright, try to ignore this," she stated seductively, stroking his package through his black slacks. Sebastian stood straight on end and slammed into the door harder, knocking it off its hinges. "There! It's open," Dawn squealed, picking up a kitten that was climbing over Sebastian.  
"It's a room full of kittens! So adorable there are more than 30 kittens!" Dawn ran in to the room accidentally stomping on Sebastian. She started picking up one kitten after another till she fell back on Sebastian laughing. Ciel covered his mouth and nose and backed away from the room.  
"Sebastian, why is there a room full of these filthy animals? You know I hate these creatures, Sebastian! Who gave you the permission to house these filth balls?" Sebastian pushed Dawn off him as he got up. Dawn and the kittens went flying. "I'm sorry my lord. This is why I built this house." Sebastian turned to face Dawn with a demonic look.  
"I'm sorry young master for forcing this door open." Dawn bowed slightly. Sebastian looked up at her, watching her carefully, not liking the way she imitated him. Ciel watched Sebastian carefully, thinking it would be fun to see the reactions between Sebastian and Dawn. Ciel smiled softly toward Dawn. "It's no problem at all. Just as long as you respect my orders."  
Sebastian looked at Ciel demonically. "And what is your orders young master?"  
Ciel smiled sweetly up toward Sebastian. "You are to train her Sebastian. So, she's to follow you around until she gets the hang of things," he stated, watching Sebastian's reaction.  
Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes, young master. I will look after her as you ordered." Dawn grabbed Sebastian's arm happily. "I can't wait to start working with you, Sebastian!"  
Sebastian glared down at her and yanked his arm away from her. "If you could please refrain from touching me, I would greatly appreciate it."  
Dawn glared up at him dangerously. "And why would you be so cruel to me? I've done nothing to you," she stated, angrily snatching his arm back into her grasp.  
Sebastian looked over to Ciel. "Master? Can you please ask her to stop being so clingy?"  
Ciel looked at the image before him, and smiled. "Oh Sebastian, why don't you grow up and quit asking me to fight your battle for you," he stated, leaving the little cottage.  
Sebastian stared after Ciel, quite surprised at his response to him being polite in front of his master. "But?!"  
Dawn smiled up at him, still clinging to Sebastian's arm. "Oh Sebastian, I am so looking forward to working alongside you the entire time, darling," she stated, nuzzling her head on his arm.  
Sebastian looked down, wanting her to let go. "Please, let go of my arm," he stated, trying to pry her off of him.  
"Come on now Sebastian, Young Master Ciel has left the cottage. You can drop the high and mighty, one and only act now. We're alone now my darling Sebastian!"  
Sebastian looked down still, frozen at her words. "Uh… uh… uh… I don't think that would be highly professional, young lady. Now, please, do your job and quit trying to seduce me."  
Dawn looked at him, smugly. "Oh, you think I'm trying to seduce you? Isn't someone getting ahead of themselves? I am only trying to lighten the tension in the room. And to be quite honest, you sure do react strangely whenever we're close like this," she stated, rubbing her hand across his back. Sebastian froze, and threw his hands up, turning around, and pushing her away from him. "I don't quite appreciate the physical interactions. I am the Phantomhive Butler, and I live only to serve Young Master, Ciel. Now, please, do excuse me," he stated, walking away and letting Dawn fall to the ground.  
Dawn's eyes blazed bright shimmering red as she glared at Sebastian's back. "Now, turn and face me," she demanded.  
Sebastian turned around to face her to his surprise. "What kind of witchcraft is this, dearest Dawn? I don't like to play games," he stated, hovering over her.  
Dawn stood up and smiled up at him. "Oh, it's no witchcraft darling Sebastian. It's just my desire to be with you," she stated, her smile demonic and curving upward. "I plan to make you mine darling Sebastian. Don't you dare worry your pretty little head about that."  
Sebastian blushed as he leaned back to standing upright. "Your desire? To be with me? What kind of mind do you have there, young lady? It's certainly not a very sane mind."  
Dawn grabbed his hand. "Why are you being so mean to me," she asked with puppy dog eyes toward Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at her, blushing. He didn't know how to react toward her puppy dog eyes. "I am not being mean on purpose. It's not like I'm trying to be mean, but physical relations are of no means to me. I only have but one need, and that is to take care of my Master."  
Dawn looked down sadly. "But Sebastian, darling, I am a demon too, and there are not many of our kind. Why not just give the physicality of the relations a try, Sebastian darling."  
Sebastian looked at her. "No wonder I have such strange reactions to your touch. You are the same as me. Why didn't I figure that out sooner," he asked himself, leaning over her face again. "You are quite beautiful, young lady, and it is hard not to try, but not anytime soon. I must heed my master's call for now."  
Dawn watched as Sebastian walked off toward the manor to take care of Ciel. "Well, damn Sebastian, how is it that you still refused me," she asked herself as he disappeared. "It's only because I have self control," she heard his response way off in the distance.

Ciel sat on the edge of his bed, waiting on Sebastian to come and dress him. When Sebastian walked in the room, Ciel stood up. "So, did you finally come to the same realization as me? Or are you still completely lost in the dark?"  
Sebastian made a face to his master's remark. "No young master, I finally figured out why you stuck her with me. And to be quite honest, young master, I didn't really appreciate it," he stated, getting down on one knee to undress Ciel. Ciel smirked. "I don't quite care what you appreciate, it was an order, and now do your job Sebastian."  
Sebastian undressed Ciel and began redressing Ciel. "Yes, young master. I only live to serve my master," he stated with a demonic smile. "But do remember, that one day I will devour your soul."  
Ciel's face flattened into a blank expression. "And do you think I don't already know that? I know damn well that you'll devour my soul when that time comes. But that's for when we cross that bridge," he stated with a smug smirk.  
Sebastian smiled. "Of course, Master. I completely understand," he stated, bowing. "Now, it is time for you to retire for the night. Please do rest easy tonight."  
Ciel nodded as he lay down and Sebastian pulled the blankets over him and tucked him in. "Oh, and Sebastian. I order you to sleep in the same room as Dawn."  
Sebastian blankly stared at Ciel. "Of course, my lord. If you order me to do so, then I shall do as ordered. Is there anything else that you wish to order me to do," he asked with some resentment in his voice.  
Ciel smirked quite evilly. "No, do whatever you please to do. And that is an order now, Sebastian. So, if you feel like doing anything, I order you to follow that urge," he smiled demonically. "Don't hold back on my account, dear Sebastian," Ciel stated, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.  
Sebastian sighed heavily as he walked out of the room. "I guess that means the human carnal desires too," he asked himself, walking down the hall. "But first, I must prepare for tomorrow morning."

Dawn sat on the king sized bed, staring at the kitten down by her foot. It rubbed up against her legs several times, and dragged its tail around her legs. She sighed heavily, thinking about the previous events that took place, and how disappointed she was in the outcome. She reached down and pets the black cat with green eyes. "Such a soft kitty," she shouted, reaching down to pick the kitten up. "Oh my gosh, I love you! You have such soft pads on your paws," she cried out, squeezing the kittens' paws and rubbing them against her face.  
Sebastian watched her quietly as she played with the kitten. "It seems you and I have a common liking to cats," he stated, catching her off guard. Dawn turned toward him, surprised and almost dropping the kitten. "Oh! I didn't hear you come in the room, Sebastian darling. You need to be a little noisier dear Sebastian."  
Sebastian scoffed. "You need to pay attention a little more, and maybe you would've known that I was standing here for a good five minutes. But either way, the master ordered me to sleep in the same bed as you tonight. And he told me not to hold back either," he stated rather confused toward the end. "Whatever that means."  
Dawn smiled seductively. "Oh, so he ordered you to sleep in the same bed as me and not hold back? Oh, I so know where he was going with that statement," she stated getting off the bed, and walking up to him. "Sebastian darling, you are quite tall," she stated, tilting her head back to get a clear view of his face. "And how handsome you look, darling Sebastian."  
Sebastian looked down at her, cocky. "Are you getting at something, dearest young lady," he asked, narrowing his eyes in seduction. Dawn smiled. "I see, now you're trying to seduce me, are you now," she asked, tugging on his coat. "Now, let's get you out of these clothes then," she stated, yanking again.  
Sebastian pulled back, shocked at her. "Um, young lady, I think you misread my intentions here. I don't plan to do anything with you, just do as I was instructed to do. And that was to sleep in the same bed as you, nothing more."  
Dawn smiled mischievously. "I see, so I misread the fact that you were coming onto me? I don't think so. I think you're just trying to play hard to get. Is that where we're going with this? Or are you going to stop playing around and get down to business," she stated, unbuttoning his coat. Sebastian walked away from her. "If we are going to do anything, young miss, I most certainly can undress myself."  
Dawn looked up at him, watching him as he removed the coat himself. "Okay then, undress," she stated, untying the ribbon around her neck. "Are we going to do anything, darling Sebastian?"  
Sebastian began to unbutton the white dress shirt. He looked back toward Dawn. "Dearest lady, I don't intend on anything. It all depends on what transpires after we're in bed," he stated, unbuttoning his black slacks.  
Dawn pulled the zipper on the back of her dress to a certain point. "Sebastian, do you think you can finish unzipping the back of my dress for me," she asked, turning her back to him and scooting closer to him. He pulled his slacks off first, and pulled on a pair of loose fit pants for sleep. He turned toward her, and studying her back, realized she had flawless skin. He pulled the zipper the rest of the way down, and studied her bare back. The zipper came all the way down to the small of her back, just above her butt.  
Dawn turned toward him and blushed. "Oh! Do you always sleep shirtless? Or is this a first time without a shirt?"  
Sebastian blushed and looked away from Dawn. "I normally don't sleep. This is my first time actually sleeping. I guess the male does not wear a shirt to bed. I'm not quite sure," he stated, pulling back the blankets to crawl into the bed.  
Dawn removed the dress completely, and put on a small nightgown. Sebastian looked down at the blankets, trying not to watch the show she was putting on for him. She smirked as she approached the bed. "Is something wrong, Sebastian dear," she stated, lifting his head so he had to look her in the eyes. He slowly studied her body in the nightgown as she raised his head. "Do you like what you see there," she asked, noticing his eyes fixated on her. "What is it that you are looking at, Sebastian dear?"  
Sebastian blushed, and averted his eyes. "Nothing. That is what I am looking at." Dawn smacked him upside his head. "Are you saying that my breasts are insignificant," she yelled, angry. Sebastian put his hands up as if to shrug. "That's actually not what I was saying."  
Dawn smiled demonically. "Well, either way, you still need to be punished for your words of insolence," she stated, climbing on top of the blankets that he had over him. She sat, straddling his lap as she stared him in the eyes. "Do you know what comes next," she asked him with a mischievous smile. Sebastian looked at her frankly. "I've never partaken in any physical relation such as this, so the answer would have to be no."  
Dawn smiled, and pressed her lips to his lips. She grabbed his hands, and placed them on her hips. With his hands on her hips, and her so far from him, he decided to pull her closer to himself. Dawn felt this shift in her position as she kissed Sebastian. She traced his lips with her tongue lightly, wanting to deepen the kiss, but Sebastian was still too new to understand what she wanted, so she slipped her tongue into his mouth without his permission. But he did not bother to stop her. She moved her hips against his hips, causing Sebastian to groan slightly.  
She pulled away from the kiss. "Like that feeling did you now," she asked, grinding her hips to his hips again. Sebastian shuttered, not knowing why he did such an action, but did not bother to question it when Dawn stripped her nightgown off. "Now, tell me, do you like what you see now?"  
Sebastian was speechless; he just stared at her body, studying it. And nodded softly, blushing. Dawn smiled sweetly, and pulled the blankets from between their bodies. "Now, once I remove your pants, there's nothing from keeping us from removing our undergarments," she stated, reaching for the pants he'd put on earlier.  
Sebastian grabbed her hand before she could remove his pants, and smirked. "Before we get to that part of the relation, let me try something first," he stated, pulling her hand and forcing a powerful kiss on her lips. He then kissed her neck, causing Dawn to shutter, and continued to place gentle kisses on her body until he reached the top of her bra.  
He then removed the pants himself. "I know what I'm doing at this point, I just played dumb," he stated with a smirk. Dawn studied his face. "You liar. You lied to me about not knowing how to do this."  
"Certainly madam, I do not lie, but simply do not like to partake in the physical relations with women. It is a bother, but I do know what I need to do," he stated with a sly smile. "To make you scream my name."  
Dawn blushed heavily as he shifted her onto his erection. He pushed into her hard, not bothering to let her adjust to him. "I assume you're not a virgin with your seductive ways, my dear." But to Sebastian's surprise, tears dripped from Dawn's eyes. "It really does hurt," she stated, wiping her eyes. "I really was a virgin; I just liked messing with you, Sebastian dear."  
Sebastian sighed, and waited for her to adjust to him before he continued on. "Why didn't you say something sooner then? I would have been more gentle on the entry if I had known," he stated, wiping away some of her tears. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her, making sure to be careful for her. "Is it starting to feel better yet," he asked, trying to stay steady with his pace. When Dawn nodded, he thrust a little faster every now and then. He placed his hands on her hips, and guided her through all the motions she needed to know. He was starting to get moans and soft screams out of her as he continued to work her over. She could feel the warmth spreading through her stomach, and could feel her muscles tightening. Sebastian smiled softly. "You have any weird feelings yet," he asked, feeling almost nothing close to an orgasm. Dawn nodded softly. "Yes, I have a weird feeling in my stomach."  
Sebastian flipped them over, so that she was on the bottom. "Then that means your close," he stated with a smile as he began to thrust faster and harder. Sebastian could feel her muscles clench around him, and still continued to thrust until he reached his climax.  
After riding out his orgasm, Sebastian pulled out, and lay down next to Dawn. Dawn sighed contently. "Wow, you really are amazing," she stated with a smile.  
Sebastian smiled demonically, smugly. "It is because I am simply one hell of a lover," he stated, sighing.  
Dawn looked over to him with a smile. "Are you sure you're going to have enough energy in the morning to take care of the Young Master," she asked with an evil smirk.  
Sebastian simply smiled. "Of course I will have the energy to keep up with the Young Master, I always do. But are you sure you'll be able to keep up with the entire house cleaning after tonight," he asked, smugly laughing in her direction. Dawn simply grit her teeth at him. "Of course I can try! I never give up as you can tell by the events that happened tonight," she stated, cockily.  
Sebastian smiled. "Alright then, do your best not to fall out sometime during the morning then, Dearest Dawn."  
Dawn rolled over angrily. "Whatever! I won't fall out! I am one hell of a demon anyway, so mind your own damn business," she stated angrily as she blew out the candle and lay on her side facing away from Sebastian. She looked over toward Sebastian secretly, and let a soft smile touch her lips as she realized she'd won the battle she'd secretly started with him. She soon fell asleep to the thoughts of the new morning.


End file.
